Blast From The Past
by twilightfanjm
Summary: Everyone thinks that Renesmee was killed during the confrontation. Renesmee believes that her family would be better off and safer without her. She meets a witch who is able to turn her human; well mostly human. What will happen when she meets her family again 12 years later?
1. Leaving Home

**Chapter 1: Leaving Home**

**I do not own Twilight**

**Renesmee's POV**

I woke up under several feet of snow. Once I was able to get to the surface I saw that everybody was gone. The Volturi, my family, and all of the witnesses. The confrontation was over. Why was I left here? Who won the confrontation? Did my family think I was dead?

All of these questions ran through my mind as I gathered the backpack that momma had given me. My neck was still hurting badly from where Aro had snapped it. He thought that I would grow up to be a menace; a threat to vampire society. So he decided to kill me. Why was I still alive?

I made my way back home through the treacherous blizzard that was starting. As I approached the main house I heard sobbing. From the woods I was able to see that it was momma and daddy who were sobbing.

"I can't believe that she's gone Edward! They killed her!" momma shouted. "We will avenge her death. I swear I will. If it's the last thing I do I will find them and slaughter every single last one of them!" daddy shouted. The rest of my family looked sad too. I was about to walk over there when I heard Tanya say "I'm glad that thing is dead. It's because of her that Irina was killed!" she screamed. My dad lunged at her then "Don't you ever say that again! None of this is her fault! How can you even say that!" dad screamed sounding beyond angry. "If you ever say that again Tanya I swear I will kill you myself!" momma shouted. "Well it is all her fault. Because of her we were all in danger! It's her fault for even existing, because for as long as she was alive everyone would have been in danger from the Volturi" Tanya screamed.

I didn't hear or see what happened next. I ran away as fast as I could with tears running down my face. It was my entire fault. My family disagreed with me when I said it was my fault, but Tanya just confirmed that what I had previously thought was true. I think it's best if my family continues to believe that I was killed. If the Volturi found out that they had failed I would be putting my family in danger again. I couldn't let that happen. They must never know that I'm alive.

The safest thing would be if I were to go live among humans. The only problem is that they would know that I am different. How would I blend in human society when the I've only been around the supernatural? The only humans that I've ever met are grandpa and Sue.

As I was walking through the forest I came across a lady. Her scent was very different. It was not human, shapeshifter, or vampire. "Hi there, do you need help young hybrid? I can help you because I'm a witch" she said. "You're a witch? Is that why you smell different?" I asked. "Yes young one, and I know that your half human and half vampire. You're crying, is there any way I can help you?" she asked. "Yes, could you make me human? My family thinks that I'm dead, and it should stay that way because I put them in danger" I said. "Are you sure about that? I have a spell that could help you, but are you sure that you want to do that?" she asked. "Yes, I'm sure" I said. "First, what is your name?" she asked. "It's Renesmee Carlie Cullen. What's yours?" asked. "Brenna. Anyways Renesmee there are a couple of things that you should know before I perform the spell" she said. "Okay, tell me" I said. "I won't be able to change you completely. You'll always be a little faster, stronger and smarter than most humans are" she said. "Is that all?" I asked. "No, you will still have vampire like memory and vampire like beauty" she said. I opened my mouth to ask another question but she cut me off "There is one more thing. This spell can be undone in only one way" she said. "How?" I asked. "If you ever encounter a vampire again your vampire side will come out again. It will come out so much that you would even be able to pass as a full vampire" she said. "Why would I be like a full vampire?" I asked. "Containing a hybrid's vampire side has very strong consequences" was all she said. "Why didn't I die?" I asked. "Not many people know this, but it's impossible for vampire hybrids to be killed" she said. "But with this spell active you can die, unless this spell is undone" she said.

"Okay, please do it" I said.

Less than two seconds later I was human.

**Please Review.**


	2. 12 Years Later

**Chapter 2: 12 Years Later**

**Renesmee's POV**

It had been a long twelve years. After Brenna had transformed me into a human she had put me into the adoption system so I would get adopted by humans. I claimed that my name was Vanessa. I chose that name because that was the name that my mom had put onto my passport. It made me feel closer to her somehow.

Not long after I was put up for adoption I was found by my new parents David and Caroline Wolfe. I thought it was funny how I ended up with the last name Wolfe. Now my name was exactly as it appeared on my fake passport.

I have had a good life with my parents and my brother Tyler. I grew up at a normal human rate and no one suspected anything about me, thanks to the spell. I love my human family just as much as I love my vampire family.

I often wonder how they are doing. Had mom and dad ever gotten over my 'death'? Did they miss me as much as I miss them? How were all of my aunts and uncles doing? What about grandpa Carlisle and grandma Esme? I ask myself these questions all the time.

Now I'm 17 years old. Well, I'm technically only 12 but since I appeared to be five years old when I was found everyone thinks that I am 17.

"Vanessa, what time are you going to be back from your game?" mom asked. Snapping me out of my thoughts. "The game should be over by three" I said. I was the pitcher on my varsity baseball team. "Good. That's about right around the time when the new doctor is suppose to come over" she said. I had forgotten about that. There was a new doctor moving here from another state. My parents were going to be his or her boss. They always invite the new doctors over to get to know them better. This doctor was a mystery to me because I didn't even know his or her name.

"Mom, I think you forgot that I'm going out with Ryan tonight. Dinner and a movie. Remember?" I said. "Oh, I had forgotten about that" she said. Ryan was my boyfriend. He was captain of the football team at my school, but he wasn't a jerk like those guys you see on T.V or movies. He was a really sweet guy actually.

I got ready for my game and then I left. "There you are Vanessa" my coach said. "Would I ever let you down coach?" I asked. "No, but you had me a worried there. You're are MVP, we need you here" he said. Brenna was right when she said that I would still be stronger, smarter, and faster than most humans. That's why I was really good at baseball. "Hey Vanessa, are you busy later?" my best friend Valerie asked. "Sorry, I am. I'm going on a date with Ryan later" I said. "Oh, I wanted to go shopping with you later" she said. "We can still go tomorrow. Tomorrow is still Sunday" I said. "Okay, what about 9am, as soon as the mall opens?" she asked. "Sounds good to me" I said. "Would you two girls stop talking and pay attention" the coach said to us. "Fine" we said in union and then laughed. The game was over at three as I had predicted. We had won 10-0.

Once I pulled onto my street I saw a fancy car parked outside our house and I knew immediately that this was the new doctor. I opened the door and made my way to the living room. I could tell it was a blonde guy and a caramel haired woman that my parents were with. I couldn't see their faces but by their body stances they looked shocked about something.

"This is my daughter Vanessa" my mom said and they both turned around. I nearly fainted when I saw who it was. It couldn't be. There was no this could be Carlisle and Esme. My grandparents. No way. They froze as soon as they looked at me. They knew, my scent had probably given me away before I even walked in this house. "This is Carlisle and Esme Cullen" mom said which just confirmed everything. "Nice to meet you" I said feeling all awkward about the whole thing. They both just robotically shook my hand and didn't say anything. I could see a whole range of emotions cross their faces. Happiness, confusion, possibly anger, but mostly confusion if anything. "I have to go get ready" I said. I walked around still in a daze.

"What's wrong Vanessa?" Ryan asked once he had come for me. "Nothing" I lied. "You look like something is bothering you" he said sternly. "Nothing is bothering me. I just need to get out" I said. "Okay" he said and he started the engine. As much as I tried not to think about Carlisle and Esme, I still did a lot during dinner. I was good at keeping appearances up so I was able to fake that nothing was bothering me. We headed to the movies afterwards.

We were going to see the Hunger games. It was our favorite book so we wanted to see the movie.

"Excuse me miss…." a boy said from behind me. I nearly fainted again when I saw that it was Edward, my father and I saw my mother behind me. He had the same expression as Carlisle and Esme. "Vanessa, come on. The line's moving" Ryan said. I turned around and immediately ran to where he was. "What's going on with you today? You're not yourself" he said. "I'll be fine" I said. We bought our tickets and made our way to our theater. Was it just coincidence, or were Edward and Bella following us everywhere? They didn't sit close to us in the theater. But, the both of them continued to stare at me intensely.

The movie ended and Ryan took me home. I made my way up to my room and I nearly had a heart attack when I saw my vampire father waiting for me.

He looked very emotional as he asked "Renesmee, is it really you?" I winced at the name that I hadn't heard in 12 years.

"Yes, dad it's me" I said and a fraction of a section later I was engulfed in his arms.

**Please Review**


	3. Questions

**Chapter 3: Questions**

**Renesmee's POV**

I started crying as my father and I just stood there embracing each other. He quietly carried me over to my bed and we just laid there as I cried into his chest. He didn't say anything, but I suppose the questions will come later. Eventually the crying stopped as I felt sleep overtake me. I woke up a few hours later to the feeling of cold arms embracing me. I also noticed that I was now wearing my pajamas even though I had not changed before I fell asleep. I was also underneath my blankets now.

I realized right away that my dad was still there. He must have been the one to change me. I noticed that I had been unconsciously hugging him in my sleep. One of my arms was stuck underneath him, and I had lost all feeling in that arm.

"You stayed?" I asked. "Of course Nessie. I haven't seen you in 12 years. I couldn't separate from you" he said before giving me a kiss. "You have some explaining to do" he said suddenly serious. "I know. I need a human minute first" I said. He smiled at me, and I couldn't resist giving him a hug and a kiss. He looked like he was about to cry too.

I shook my arm off as I went to the bathroom. "What's wrong with your arm?" he asked. "I lost all feeling in that arm since it was stuck underneath you so long" I said. He looked confused "That's not suppose to happen to you"he said. "It happens all the time"I said and he grew more confused. That's when I realized what he meant. He hadn't figured out what happened to me yet.

I came back a few minutes later. Well, I more like stumbled back. I couldn't see a thing because it was pitch black still. "Renesmee what's wrong with you? You're acting human" he said sounding like a very concerned father. "That's because I am human. After the confrontation 12 years ago I met a witch named Brenna" I said. "Witch? I've heard of them, but I didn't think they were real" he said. "Just like vampires and shapeshifters don't exist" I said. "Point taken. Please continue" he said. "I asked her to turn me human. So she did. I still have perfect memory, vampire beauty,I'm also a little stronger, smarter, and faster then most humans are.

He looked hurt when I told him all of this. "How are you still alive? We thought that Aro killed you. We saw him snap your neck like a twig" he said."I learned that hybrids can't be killed" I explained.

Why didn't you just come back to us? We've really missed you. We've been in so much pain all these years thinking that you were dead. Why did you do this?" he asked.

I could clearly see the pain that this was causing him as he put his face in his hands. He thought that I had purposely abandon my family. "Daddy, I did this because I thought that it would be better if everyone thought that I had been killed" I said. He hugged me closer to him before asking "What on earth gave you that idea?"

I suddenly had a flashback of what Tanya had said...

"_I can't believe that she's gone Edward! They killed her!" momma shouted. "We will avenge her death. I swear I will. If it's the last thing I do I will find them and slaughter every single last one of them!" daddy shouted. The rest of my family looked sad too. I was about to walk over there when I heard Tanya say "I'm glad that thing is dead. It's because of her that Irina was killed!" she screamed. My dad lunged at her then "Don't you ever say that again! None of this is her fault! How can you even say that!" dad screamed sounding beyond angry. "If you ever say that again Tanya I swear I will kill you myself!" momma shouted. "Well it is all her fault. Because of her we were all in danger! It's her fault for even existing, because for as long as she was alive everyone would have been in danger from the Volturi" Tanya screamed._

I felt my dad grow tenser and tenser as the memory played throughout my mind.

"You heard that? You were there?" he asked slowly. "Yes. She's right though. It was all my fault. All I ever did was put everyone in danger. That's why I chose to become human. To protect the family. It was all my fault for even existing, just like Tanya said" I said. I felt myself being whipped around to the point where I was staring directly into his gold eyes. "Nessie, I never want to hear you say that again. None of that was your fault. You did not put anyone in danger. Your mother and I were trying to protect you. We would do anything to make sure that you are safe. We love you! You are our miracle. Now that we know you are alive we can all be happy again" he said. I just hugged him in response.

He suddenly got up and went towards the window. "Where are you going?" I asked. "Out. I need to calm down" he said. I could tell he was furious about something. Had I angered him that much? "It's not you that I'm mad at" he said and left.

**Edward's POV**

This was all Tanya's fault! It was because of her that my daughter believed that she was a danger magnet to us! It was because of her that Nessie blamed herself for everything! It was because of her that we believed Nessie was dead! If Tanya had never said those things about my daughter, then Nessie, Bella and I would have been together. Bella and I wouldn't have had to suffer so much pain all of these years! It was her fault that my baby girl left us thinking that we were better off without her! It was all her fault that my daughter did something so drastic and became human! Everything was Tanya's fault!

Bella and I had just started to forgive Tanya for what she had said about Nessie. That has changed drastically now. I was now more furious than ever! If I ever saw her again I would tear her limb from limb and burn the pieces.

I began to take my frustration out on the surrounding forest. Hitting and destroying trees in the process. I had never felt so upset in the 100 years that I have been on this earth.

"Edward, you need to calm down" I heard Bella say. I immediately stopped and I looked at her. "What's wrong Edward? I've never seen you so upset" she said. "Everything" I answered.

"Please explain" she said. "Okay, but everyone else needs to know too" I said.

**Please Review**


	4. Meeting

**Chapter 4: Meeting**

**Edward's POV**

"Is it really her Edward? At least tell me that?" Bella said. "Yes, it's her" I said. "Oh my god" she said and then started sobbing. I held her close to me.

When we got back home I noticed Jacob's scent right away. "Is Jacob here?" I asked. "Yes, we called Jacob last night and let him know what was happening. He decided to come down and see for himself. He and the pack arrived this morning" she said. "Just where are they all staying" I said thinking about just how big the pack had gotten. Sam and his pack had merged with Jacob's pack and when more tribe members phased they joined the pack; altogether making Jacob the leader of 30 wolves. "They are all staying in a local hotel. Except Jacob who is going to live with us" Bella explained.

When went inside everyone was already gathered in the living room. No doubt that Alice informed everyone. "What did you find out Edward? Is it really her?" Jacob was the first to ask. "Yes, it's really her" I said. "I knew it. I just don't understand how she appears to be human, or why for that matter" Carlisle said. "She said that she met a witch right after the confrontation, and asked her to turn her human" I said. "Witch?" Bella asked. "Witches do exist. They are very rare, but they are out there" Carlisle said. Bella started shaking from tears that she could no longer shed and I had to hold her close to keep her steady. "Why would she do that to us?" Bella sniffled. "It's all Tanya's fault. Nessie overheard all of those horrible things that Tanya said about her, and she believed them"I explained. "No! How could she believe her! I'm going to murder Tanya! I swear I will! Next time I see her she's going to die so fast that she won't even know what happened!" Bella screamed in anger. Jacob was shaking in pure anger and less then a second later he exploded into his wolf self. I was surprised, Jacob never lost control like that. Maybe this was different because it involved his imprint.

"I can't believe Tanya! This is all her fault! Because of her we didn't get to see Nessie grow up! I didn't get to have my niece! I'm going to go kill her right now!" Rosalie screamed. "I'm going with you!" Bella screamed. Jacob nodded his head and told me that he was going to join them.

Bella and Rosalie lunged towards the door. Emmett and I had to physically restrain our wives. It took several vampires and wolves to successfully restrain Jacob as well.

I could clearly see poor Jasper trying to tame everyone's emotions. After 30 minutes everyone was behaving in a somewhat civilized manner again.

"What are we going to do now?" Jacob asked. "We need to talk to her today. I'd like to do a few tests on her too. I want to see exactly how human this witch made her" Carlisle said."Okay, we'll go get her right now. We'll kidnap her if we have to" Bella said. "Okay" everyone agreed.

**Renesmee's POV**

I hadn't realized that I had fallen asleep again until I heard my cell ringing. "Hello" I mumbled. "Vanessa, are you still asleep?" Valerie asked. "Not anymore" I said. "You forgot about our shopping plans" she stated. I looked at my clock which read 8:32 "Oh crap! I'm sorry I overslept. I'll get ready and meet you there" I said. "How? Our favorite mall is 30 minutes away" she asked. "I'll take my motorcycle. That cuts down travel time by at least half" I said. Weaving in and out of traffic does have it's benefits, safety is another story. "Okay, see you soon" she said.  
I got up and got ready as fast as I could. I put on my harley davidson biker outfit. My friends always tell me that I look like a badass when I'm in wearing this and Ryan tells me that I look sexy.

I left after telling my parents where I was going.

The engine of my bike sounded like an angry lion as it roared to life. I was at an intersection when two cars approached me on my sides. I looked over to my right and I saw Edward, Bella,Alice, Emmett and Jasper in there. It took them only a second to recognize me under the helmet. Their mouths opened so wide that I wouldn't be surprised if flies went in there. Edward looked like he wanted to get off the car and pull me right off my bike. Bella shook her head in disapproval.

I decided to look to my left only to see Carlisle and Esme in the other car. They too stared at me in shock. Like my parents, they looked like they wanted me off the bike now.

I decided to show off and rev up the engine. This just made everyone look even more scared for my safety. The way they were looking at me you'd think that I was riding a wild rhinoceros, instead of a harley motorcycle.

I could feel their eyes boring into me. God, can't this light turn green already?! Finally! In my haste to get away I accidentally lurched my bike forward and almost lost control. Way to go! Just want you want to do in front of your vampire family that wants to rip you off the bike for just sitting on it!

To my horror, they followed me onto the freeway the second they realized that I was heading there, and followed me all the way to the mall.

I spotted my friend's car right away. "There you are Vanessa" she said. "Hi Val" I responded. "Lets get started" she said excitedly. Our shopping trip lasted a few hours and we bought quite a bit of clothes; she would hold onto my purchases for now.

When I got to my bike I saw all the Cullens waiting for me. Right away Bella ran up to me and hugged me so hard that I couldn't breathe. Everyone had there chance with me too.

"We need to talk Renesmee. Can you come with us?" Carlisle asked. "Of course. I'll follow you" I said. "Okay" he said.

About 20 minutes later we were at the Cullen mansion. "Jacob!" I shouted once I saw him. "Nessie!" he screamed and ran over to me and picked me up. "Jacob, I've missed you so much" me to Nessie he said. I saw several other pack members there as well and I said hi to all of them.

"Ness, why'd you believe Tanya? She was so wrong!" Jacob said. "Yes, we'd like to know that to Nessie" added Esme.

Suddenly I started to get very itchy and I was having some difficulty breathing. I started sneezing and coughing a lot too. "Nessie, are you okay?" Carlisle asked. I just nodded 'no' as I felt my throat start to clamp up cutting off my oxygen. He immediately picked me up and took me to his medical office and everyone followed. Jacob looked extremely worried. A rash was starting to form on my skin. Then I remembered my emergency allergy medicine in my bag, which dad got right away. He handed it to Carlisle and told him to inject it me. I could feel myself starting to breathe normally again.

"Are you feeling better ness?" Carlisle asked. "Yes, do you guys have a dog around here?" I asked. "No, we just have a Jacob" Rosalie said. "Why?" she asked. "I'm highly allergic to dogs and wolves" I said and a sly grin spread across her face.

**A/N: Don't worry Renesmee won't stay allergic to Jacob.  
Please Review**


	5. Tests

**Chapter 5: Tests**

**Renesmee's POV**

"Wait, I caused this?" Jacob asked. "Yes, you heard her mutt.  
She's highly allergic to you. So get out now before you kill her" Rosalie said. For some reason Jacob actually obeyed her and left.

"Are you feeling better Nessie?" Rosalie asked. "Yes. Allergy medicine really can work miracles" I said. "I'm going to prescribe you something a lot stronger. We have 30 wolves running around the city and this will help stop a strong allergic reaction from happening" Carlisle said. "Thanks grandpa" I said. He smiled me. "Anything for my granddaughter. Speaking of which, I have some cream for the rash" he said.

"So 30 wolves now?" I asked. "Yes the pack has grown quite large. Jacob is actually living with us right now" he said. "But, I will gladly kick the mutt out for your health if I have to" Rosalie said.

"Is it okay if I run some tests on you Nessie?" Carlisle asked. "Why?" I asked. "I want to see the changes that witch made. I want to see how human she made you" Carlisle said. "Although based on that strong allergic reaction you had I now have a fairly good idea" he added. "Help yourself" I said.

He took some blood out and ran some tests on it. "Do you menstruate?" Carlisle asked. Oh god, he did not just ask if I get my period. This question had everyone's attention now and I could feel myself blushing "Yes" I said. "When did you start? How often do you get them? How long do they usually last? Also, how heavy is the flow?" he asked. Whoa! That's a lot of questions. A lot of extremely personal questions. "I was six years old when I started having them, but physically I was about 11. I get them once a month and they usually last about 4 to 5 days. Flow is usually okay, it's not light, but it's not heavy either" I said. "Interesting, it's very similar to a normal human's cycle" he said.

"How about your growth rate?" he asked. "I've grown at a human rate" I said. "Physical stamina?" he asked. "It's very good. I'm stronger than most humans are. Just watch me play baseball" I said. "You play baseball?" he asked. "Yes, I have another game on Friday" I said. "Do you mind if we come? It's a perfect chance to study you." he said. I was starting to feel like a science experiment. "Okay" I said.

"Why did you believe Tanya? We've missed you so much Nessie. We needed you" mom said before hugging me again. "My existence put everyone in danger" I said. "No it didn't. It was Irina who put us in danger because she jumped to conclusions" mom said.

"What I would like to know is if there is a way to undo this spell?" dad asked. Then I remembered what Brenna had said about undoing this spell. If I ever came across another vampire again then my vampire side would come out. It would come out so strong that I would be able to pass for a full vampire.

If possible my dad's face when even paler as he listened to my thoughts. Everyone else looked expectantly at me. "It's already undoing itself" I said. "What do you mean Nessie?" mom asked looking desperate. "She said that if I ever met another vampire my vampire side would come out so strong that I'd be able to pass for a full vampire" I said. It was a long time before anyone spoke again. "Why would it come back that strong? How long will it take to come back?" Carlisle asked. "She said it would come back that strong because containing a hybrid's vampire side has very strong consequences. She didn't say how long the process would take" I explained.

"I should get going. My parents will start to wonder where I'm at" I said.

I went out to see Jake and several other pack members looking at my bike. "Excuse me" I said. "This is yours Nessie?" Jacob asked. "Yes, it's mine" I said proudly. "Nessie I don't like you riding this thing. It's basically a death trap" mom said. "I'm a very good driver. I used to ride with my dad when I was little. Plus he would show me how all the parts work. Once I was old enough he taught me how to ride it. I've been licensed for two years now. Try not to worry, I have had a lot of experience with bikes" I said. "I don't want you riding this thing Nessie" mom said. "I hate to say this Bella, but you're being such a hypocrite. I remember when you came to me practically on your knees begging me to teach you how to drive a motorcycle. At least her parents know she's riding" Jacob said. That shut my mom right up. Meanwhile I was fighting the urge to say ohhhhh!

"Do you have to wear that biker outfit? Don't you think it fits you too perfectly?" Dad asked. "It's for safety" I said. Now he looked conflicted between my safety and my appeal to boys. Did he not realize that I already had a boyfriend?

"What do you mean you have a boyfriend?!" Dad shouted. "I have a boyfriend. It's that boy I was with at the movies last night" I said. "What's all this about a boyfriend?" Jacob asked in a very serious manner. "I have a boyfriend. Not a big deal. Look, I really need to get going now" I said and then I sneezed all over Jake. Damned allergies! "Sorry Jake" I said and then I left.

My parents are sure quick to pick up the role of parenting again after 12 years.

For the rest of the evening I kept wondering what was going to happen. I was no longer going to be human. How fast was the change going to be? What changes will I notice first?

It took me awhile to fall asleep as I kept thinking about all of these questions.

It seemed like I had just fallen asleep when my alarm was waking me up for school.

While I was at school I noticed that most of my morning classes featured at least one Cullen in it. So far only my English class didn't have any of them. The class was let out early, which was good because I was starving. Luckily there was no line so I got my cheeseburger, fries and soda before sitting at a table by myself.

"Hey Ness" came a smooth voice that made me nervous. I turned around to see none other than Royce King V. I did not like this guy at all. I hated being alone when he was around. He had a way of making me and a lot of other girls here feel very uncomfortable.

The idiot already has a girlfriend too, but he doesn't care. He thinks he's the greatest thing to walk this Earth just because he comes from the richest family here in Rochester. They own a bank which has been passed down from generation to generation.

He came and sat down right next to me. It kinda scared me the way he was looking at me. Then he grabbed my leg. "Let go of me" I said. "Chill babe" he said. He just moved his hand further up my leg. "Let go of me" I repeated. "I'm just having a little fun" he said. "You're sick" I told him flat out. "Don't talk to me that way" he threatened. "Get away from her. If there's one thing I can't stand it's men like you. Men who love to intimidate women" Rosalie said in a threatening way. For once in his life Royce actually looked scared. He left without another word.

"You okay Nessie?" Rosalie asked. "I'm fine. Something about him just really creeps me out. He has that affect on a lot of girls" I said. "Who is he anyway?" she asked. "Royce King V." I said. As soon as I said his name the soda can she was holding exploded in her hand, all over me. "Sorry Nessie" she said. "It would be a King" she muttered to herself. Would did that mean? "It's okay" I said as I cleaned myself up. Her face had an unreadable expression. "Are you okay?" I asked. "Yes. Does his family own a bank around here?" she asked. "Yes. It's been passed down in his family. It skipped over Royce King II though" I said. "Why?" she asked. By the look on her face I could see that she probably already knew the answer. "Mysterious death. He was killed in a hotel. The guards outside his room had been killed as well. No one knows who killed all of them though. Not a single drop of blood was spilled. It's so mysterious that not even modern forensic science can figure it out" I said. She smiled as I explained everything but something told me that I was better off not asking. "He left a pregnant girlfriend behind though" she said. A range of emotions flickered across her face. Again, I chose not to ask.

Just then the rest of my family joined us and we dropped our conversation.

Then the bell rang and it was time for class again. Soon school was over. As I walked to my car I saw the one person I thought I'd never see again.

"Hello Nessie. We need to talk" Brenna said.

**Please Review**


	6. The Game

**Chapter 6: The Game**

**Renesmee's POV**

Brenna, she was a lot shorter than I remember. Or maybe I was just a lot taller.

"What do we need to talk about?" I asked. Even though I had a strong suspicion on what it is that she would want to talk about.

"Let's go somewhere more private" she said. The school parking lot suddenly disappeared and was replaced by a forest.

"What just happened?" I asked.

"I teleported us" she replied.

Then I asked the next question that had been bothering since I saw her. "How did you find me?"

"It's a strange thing about withes. We can sense whenever one of our spells is broken. We automatically know which spell was undone, who broke it, and the location of where it was broken. A few days ago I was 'alerted' that the spell that I placed on you 12 years ago was broken" she explained.

"So this means that my vampire side will come out again. I'm going to be able to pass as a full vampire now" I said.

"Yes, you will Renesmee" she said.

"I don't understand why" I said.

"This is probably the best way that I can explain it. Think about your shape shifter friends. They are born with the gene to shape shift, however they need to come across the scent of a vampire before their gene is activated. Essentially what I did was make you like a shape shifter. You still had the vampire gene but you needed to come across the scent of a vampire for that gene to activate" she explained.

When she explained it that way it made a lot of sense. I've met my family, which consists of eight vampires, over the past 72 hours. There was just no way that I couldn't avoid breaking the spell. There was still something that I didn't quite understand though. "I still don't understand why I would be able to pass as a full vampire" I said.

"Like I said, containing a hybrid's vampire side has strong consequences. It's like containing bad emotions inside for a very long time. Once it's released it basically explodes" she said.

"How long does this process take?" I asked.

"It varies from person to person. For some people it's a few weeks and for others it's a few months. The only thing for certain is that you're no longer human" she said.

"What changes will happen?" I asked. I desperately wanted to know what was going to happen to me. I just wish I knew how long the process was going to take.

"Your skin will get pale, your eye color will start to change, you'll start craving blood, you will have enhanced strength and speed that will be as good as any other vampire as well as your senses. However, you'll still crave human food, you will also still have a beating heart, and you will still get a period so that you don't lose your reproductive capability" she explained.

"Whoa" I said. This was a lot to take in at once. I was having trouble processing the idea that I will no longer be human. What am I going to do? What am I going to tell my adoptive family?

"It's getting late young hybrid. You should probably go home now" she said and with that I was back in the school parking lot again.

"Renesmee where were you? We've been looking for you everywhere," I turned around to see my vampire father running towards me at an impossible speed, followed by the rest of my family, whom all looked relieved.

"Brenna showed up. She wanted to talk to me. She knew that the spell had been broken" I said.

"What did she say?" mom asked.

"Basically what I already told you. She wanted to remind me of what was going to happen, but she doesn't know how long the process would take. She said that it varies from person to person" I explained.

"I want to meet this witch" dad said

"So do I" mom said.

"So do we" everyone said at the same time.

I was actually surprised. Why would they want to meet her? "I'm sorry, but she's gone now" I said.

"Fine, but next time that she comes around we want to talk to her" dad said.

"Okay" I replied.

We left after that. The next several days went by at an amazingly fast pace. My family seemed to be making up for lost time. It seemed like every spare moment I had I was spending with them. They were also very intent on coming to my baseball game on Friday. It was going to feel very weird because I knew that they were going to be observing me and my athletic ability.

Soon enough it was Friday and I was heading to the baseball field at my school. I saw my friend Valerie approach me. "Why do you look so worried Vanessa?" she asked.

"Um, I really don't know" I lied.

"Are you sure you're okay? You are never worried before a game, you're usually so confident" she said.

"I'm fine, I promise" I said a little irritated. The truth is that she was right though, I was nervous and I had never been nervous about a game before.

"Okay, see you later" she said.

I had to go to the bullpen to warm up before I went out to pitch. I used this time to relax and compose myself before it was time to go out onto the field. As I took my place on the pitcher's mound I saw the Cullens sitting right behind home plate. Grandpa Carlisle was smiling like it was Christmas morning and all of the Cullens were staring at me in shock. This is when I realized that I failed to mention the position that I played. Pitcher, it has to be one of the hardest positions to play in baseball and the Cullens were sitting in the perfect spot to observe me play this difficult position.

The first batter on the other team stepped up to the plate and he looked nervous. I threw the ball as hard as I could and the ball ripped past the batter at an incredible speed. I did this for the second two pitches as well and struck him out. I could clearly see that my family were all taking mental notes by the expressions on their faces. I purposely pitched slower to the second batter so she would have a better chance of getting a hit. Which she did, the ball bounced and rolled on the floor. I grabbed the ball and threw it as fast as I could to first base where Valerie was. Valerie caught the ball but not without feeling some pain. She had to take her hand out of her glove and shake it off for a minute. I looked over to the where the Cullens were sitting and I saw them still scrutinizing my every move; especially Carlisle.

It's actually pretty common for me to throw the ball to a player so hard that there left feeling some pain after. I try not to do that but sometimes I can't control my own strength and I usually end having to apologize to a few people afterwards. There was one time when I accidentally hit the batter and he had a broken arm afterwards. This caused some suspicion, but it died down afterwards and I was very careful when I pitched after that incident.

I saw my dad whisper something to Carlisle. My guess would be that he was telling Carlisle everything that I had just been thinking. Dad just looked at me and nodded 'yes'.

So far everything had been going normal. It wasn't until I batted that things got strange.

"MVP! MVP! MVP!" the crowd started shouting as I approached the plate. My family took note of the chant as well. I loved this chant. It means Most Valued Player. I was hoping to win the award.

The crowd was at their wildest because we had players on all three bases. The first pitch was straight down the line. This is almost too easy sometimes. As soon as my bat connected with the ball a sound like thunder erupted throughout the stadium and the ball whipped through field faster than it ever had before.

I along with everyone else in the stadium were stunned. What the hell just happened?! I've never hit the ball that hard before. What was with the thunder sound? Did I do that? It took a full minute for everyone get over their shock. They started cheering but I could tell that they were still just as stunned as I was. I ran around the bases as fast as I could. Once I made eye contact with my family they gave me an odd look. Something tells me that they might know something about what just happened.

I continued to think about this throughout the rest of the game. I couldn't help but wonder if this was part of the change that was supposed to happen to me.

At the end of the game I went to join the festivities of my team since we had won again. However, as I was walking over there a cold hand suddenly grabbed my shoulder and stopped me. It was my father.

"Renesmee, you need to come with us immediately. There are some things that we need to discuss urgently" he said. I looked over to where the rest of my family were standing and they nodded in agreement with serious looks on their faces.

**Please Review**


	7. Problems

**Chapter 7: Problems**

**Renesmee's POV**

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Just come back to our house. We need to talk somewhere private" Carlisle said.

"Okay, I'll follow you in my car. I don't want to leave it here" I said.

"Okay" he said.

I wondered what it is that they could possibly want to talk about with me. Was it about my baseball skills? Is my vampire side starting to show? I could barely concentrate on driving as I drove up to the Cullen mansion.

I got out of my car slowly and made my way up to their house wondering what could possibly be wrong.

"Nessie, please come have a seat" Carlisle said.

"Am I in trouble?" I asked.

"No, but we do have some serious things to talk about" he said.

"Okay" I responded.

"I came across something at the hospital today that is very concerning" he said.

That was unexpected. What could that possible have to do with me?

"I had several patients visiting me this morning because they have been having strange symptoms" he said.

"Okay, what does this have to do with me?" I asked.

"Their skin is getting paler, their strength and their senses are increasing," he said.

"Okay" I said slowly "I still don't understand what this has to do with me" I said.

"I'm just wondering if you knew anything about this" he said.

"No, I had no idea" I said.

"I've been dealing with patients with these 'symptoms' since last night, they seem to be coming in at an alarming rate. I'm almost afraid to skip work tomorrow" he said.

"Why are you skipping work tomorrow?" I asked.

"There is a blood drive tomorrow. Even though I've developed a very strong immunity to it, large amounts of blood can still get to any vampire" he said.

I had completely forgotten about the blood drive. I needed to prepare for that so I could donate mine again.

"Thanks for reminding me about that. My parents would be so upset if I didn't show up" I said.

Everyone's eyes automatically snapped to me several shades paler. "What do you mean by that?" Carlisle asked.

"I've been donating every few months since I turned 16. I have an O- blood type. The hospital practically sends me gifts every time it's time to donate. My parents are strong supporters of blood donation considering that they own the hospital so they'd be upset my brother or I forgot; especially me with my blood type" I said.

They continued to stare at me without moving or saying anything.

"What's the big deal? I love donating my blood. I love knowing that I'm possibly saving lives" I said. Finally after a long time Carlisle said something. "This explains a lot"

My eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "What do you mean?" I asked.

"All of the patients that I've received lately reported that they had gotten donated blood. I'm now 99% sure that it's your blood that they received" he said.

All of the blood drained from my face.

"But why would they suddenly be getting symptoms now? I last donated months ago. I'v been donating for a long time now and nothing like this has ever happened" I said.

"Because the spell placed on you wasn't broken. Now that it's broken your blood is returning to it's vampire-hybrid status, even the blood that is now circulating in other human's bodies. Therefore it's affecting them too" dad said.

"Nessie, you cannot, under any circumstances, donate anymore blood. Do you understand?" Carlisle asked in a very serious manner.

"Yes" I said feeling disinherited. I loved donating blood, but now it's just too dangerous.

"Also, we don't think that it's a good idea for you to keep playing baseball" dad said.

"Why not?!" I shouted. Will my family let me do anything that I enjoy anymore?!

"You're vampire side is starting to show. You know how you hit the ball and it made a thunder like sound that one time?" mom asked.

"Yes. Wait, it was me? How'd I do that" I asked.

"Only a vampire can do that. That's why vampires can only play baseball in a thunderstorm" dad said.

"I can't quit the team. They need me. Besides, there is no way that the coach would even allow me to quit this far into the season" I said.

"Nessie, it's getting to dangerous" Carlisle said.

"I'll be careful with how hard I hit" I said.

"It's not just that either. It's how fast you were throwing the ball" dad said.

"I'll be careful about that too. I promise" I said.

"We'll think about it then" Carlisle said.

"Thanks" I responded.

I left after that feeling a little upset. It was getting late. When I got home only my brother was there. My parents wouldn't be back until later.

I got ready for bed. As I tried to fall asleep to figures slipped through the window. It was my parents.

"mom, dad what are you doing here?" I asked.

"You looked a little upset earlier and we'd thought that we'd come comfort you" dad said.

"I'm sorry about that. It's just that I can't donate blood anymore. I might have to stop playing baseball now. It was all a little upsetting" I said.

"You'll be happy to know that Carlisle says it's okay to keep playing as long as you're careful" mom said.

"Really! That is so cool!" I shouted.

Suddenly I heard footsteps running down the hallway.

"You're brother's coming. He heard us talking, and then you screaming" dad said.

"Hide in the closet. There's enough room for the both of you in there" I whispered.

The door flew open.

"What is going on in here?!" demanded Tyler.

"Nothing" I said.

"I heard voices and you're screaming" he said.

"Nothing is going on in here" I'm such a terrible liar.

"You are a terrible liar and actress Nessie. You're hiding someone in here aren't you. Is it your boyfriend?" he asked accusingly.

"No" I said.

"Mom and dad would love to know that you're possibly hiding someone in here" he said.

Oh, he was going to pull that card. Luckily I have a card of mine own to play.

"Just like they would love to know what you were really doing two weeks ago when you told them you were studying all night" I responded slyly.

His face went so pale he could pass for a vampire.

"You better not ever mention that to them" he said nervously.

"Should I tell them that you prefer it oral" I said. "Seriously, it was like walking in on 50 shades of grey" I added.

His face went from pale to more red than a tomato.

Neither of us would forget that night anytime soon as I replayed that night's events in my head.

Our parents had gone on an overnight trip. I had decided to go to the mall with my friends. I came back much earlier than I had planned. I went into Tyler's room to get back a book that I had lent him. As I opened the door I saw his girlfriend Maddy sucking his, um… well you know.

Sometimes vampire memory is a curse.

"Can we pretend the last five minutes of our lives never happened?" Tyler asked drawing me out of my memory.

"What last five minutes?" I asked.

"Thank you" he said and left.

The closet door opened revealing my two parents whom had gone several shades paler. Both were so still they could pass as statues; their eyes as wide as saucers.

They looked traumatized; my dad even more so. Crap, I forgot that he could read my mind and he obviously revisited that memory with me.

Awkward.

"Let's just pretend that never happened" I said.

"Okay" they both responded still looking traumatized.

**Please Review**


	8. Blood Drive

**Chapter 8: Blood Drive**

**Renesmee's POV**

My parents remained with me until I fell asleep. It felt nice to have them so close to me. I welcomed it because I had missed their love and attention so much for the past twelve years. I know that my human family are the people who have taken care of me and loved me for most of my life and vice versa, but there was always a part of me that missed my vampire family.

When I woke up the next morning they were gone.

My mom came and pounded on the door. "Vanessa, it's time to get up. If you don't leave soon you're going to miss the blood drive" she said.

Holy crap! What am I going to do?! I can't go to the blood drive anymore, Carlisle would be so upset if I went against his wishes and donated.

Then my mom decided to open the door. "Nessie, did you hear what I said?" she asked.

"Yes mom, but I can't go today" I said way too fast. Her eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"Why not?" she asked.

"Because, I, um I uh, I'm deathly afraid of needles!" I said way too fast. Deathly afraid of needles? Seriously? That's what I'm going with?! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! I shouted to myself mentally.

"Deathly afraid of needles?" she asked slowly.

"Yes" I said sounding stupid even to myself.

"Nice try Vanessa Wolfe. I know you are tired and lazy but you are going. Next time at least try to come up with a better excuse" she said before leaving.

I hated when she used my full name. That's always a sign that she meant business. Can't she just use my first name or my nickname?

Deathly afraid of needles? I still couldn't believe that I had said that. Maybe now is the time to invest in acting lessons if I'm going to be leading this double life.

What was I going to do now? How was I going to get out of donating blood? Maybe I could just pretend that I went to the event. That's probably the best idea.

I kept thinking of possible ways that I could pull off this plan as I ate my breakfast.

"I'm going to drive you two down there myself. I have to be there when it starts to make sure that everything is running smoothly" mom announced to David and I. Oh great! There goes plan b.

"Um okay" my brother and I said.

"What time are we leaving?" I asked.

My mom looked at her watching before saying "right now"

This is just great! What am I going to do? I was more stressed than I had ever been in my whole life.

Then another idea hit me. I could just send my dad a text telling him about the situation.

Once we were in the car I sent the text

_Hi dad. I'm going to the blood drive. I couldn't get out of it. I don't know what to do now. Please help!_

I hit send. Only to get a reply a few seconds later.

_Nessie, it's urgent that you do not donate! Lie. Do whatever you have to do. _

Then I replied.

_I already tried lying. Let's just say that my acting skills lack something to be desired. The ability to actually act. I can't escape, my mom is forcing me to go with her. _

A few seconds later I got another response.

_No acting skills? Like mother like daughter I guess. We'll think of something than. _

Like mother like daughter? What did he mean by that? I guess that just means that my mom doesn't have good acting skills either.

We got to the hospital rather quickly. My anxiety went up several notches when I saw all of the donation centers already set up and operating. Can't the Cullens hurry up and get here and do something?!

Luckily I still had time. I had papers fill to fill out and then I had to wait my turn. This will buy some time.

I sat right next to one of the donation areas as I waited because there was not a lot of other places to wait.

I was listening to music on my phone when suddenly a sweet scent hit my nose. It was the sweetest thing that I had ever smelt in my life. I got up and went looking for the source of the scent. I froze when I finally realized where the scent was coming from. It was coming from the blood.

This couldn't be happening! No this could not be happening! I've been around blood numerous times in my life and this has never happened before.

"Vanessa Wolfe" one of the nurses called. I robotically went over to the station . My mind was focusing on one thing and one thing only; the blood.

"How're you feeling today?" she asked.

"Fine" I answered, which was a big mistake because suddenly my throat erupted in flames.

She inserted the needle and started the procedure while absentmindedly stared somewhere else.

My eyes snapped to the person in front of me who was also donating blood. I stared at the blood that was slowly dripping out of his body into the bag. The blood was the only thing that consumed my thoughts at that moment. It was my obsession or my fixation. It seemed the blood was starting to smell sweeter and sweeter as more and more came out. The sweeter it smelled the more my throat seemed to burn and the more I longed for it. I longed to see what it tasted like. I wanted to know how it would feel as it passed my lips and slid down my throat. I had to have some.

No! This isn't right! I can't drink blood! I'm not that type of person! I just can't! I shook my head as if that action would rid my mind of these thoughts.

Then I caught another whiff of the blood and suddenly it was all I could think about again. Surely just a little sip wouldn't hurt anyone? Right? As I long as I stuck with the blood bags what's the worst that could happen? I wasn't actually hurting anyone.

No! I shouted to myself again. I can't do it, I would be hurting someone because there was someone else that would need this blood much more than I do.

This internal battle raged inside my mind. The logical part of my mind told me to drink the blood but the moral side of me wouldn't allow it. It was like the battle of the angel and the devil that you see on people's shoulders on TV sometimes.

As the procedure finished I got up and walked away. I made my way towards the exit when the door burst open and a gust of wind blew in. Suddenly the scent was everywhere and the logical part of my mind completely took over.

I was going to have that blood! With the help of my nose I found out where all of the blood was being stored. The monster inside me raged when I saw all of the blood.

I was halfway through my third bag when the door opened. I instinctively wanted to protect my food so I growled as I spun around only to be met with three pairs of golden eyes. My parents and Carlisle stood calmly in front of me.

I froze like a dear in headlights as the bag slid from my mouth. I slowly came back to reality and the only thing that I could think was 'What the hell have I done?'

**Please Review**


End file.
